1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rock pickers having a storage and discharge conveyor.
2. Prior Art
In the prior art, rock pickers have been known, and some of these rock pickers have used rock conveyors. For example, my own U.S. Pat. No. 3,782,477 shows a rock picker with a short conveyor used for placing the rocks into a storage bin or box, which is a dump box that can be dumped once the conveyor has filled the box.
Also, various devices utilizing conveyors for conveying objects such as potatoes have been advanced. However, these conveyors generally are used only for actually conveying the material, and not for storage, and further in most instances the units are set up without a plurality of such conveyors which convey the rocks in a desired path to a storage conveyor.